


Aren't You Just The Cutest?

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, M/M, Smut, request, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: cute toppy jack who keeps seeing mark make cute little faces and just starts being super gentle and nice in bed uwu thanks</p>
<p>I'M BACK, BABES!!!<br/>Okay so I just want to apologize for being gone for forever??? Writer's block was TOTALLY kicking my ass. But. It's Christmas!!! And you guys are all totally awesome and deserve a fic (even if it is poop. But I tried. It's hard writing after you've had an eight million year long break okay).</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Warnings: anal sex<br/>Ya I think that's it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aren't You Just The Cutest?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: cute toppy jack who keeps seeing mark make cute little faces and just starts being super gentle and nice in bed uwu thanks
> 
> I'M BACK, BABES!!!  
> Okay so I just want to apologize for being gone for forever??? Writer's block was TOTALLY kicking my ass. But. It's Christmas!!! And you guys are all totally awesome and deserve a fic (even if it is poop. But I tried. It's hard writing after you've had an eight million year long break okay).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: anal sex  
> Ya I think that's it

“Oh _god_ , Jack…,” Mark whimpered. His voice echoed throughout the nearly silent room.

Jack smiled down at the American, noting the look of absolute lust written on his features. His eyes were closed shut and his teeth were latched onto his bottom lip. “You look so cute for me, baby.”

Mark blushed, his eyes cracking open slightly to look at his lover. “J-Jack…” His lips parted, allowing a small moan to escape.

The Irishman chuckled. “So good for me…” His hips slowed and his thrusts became more gentle. “I love you, Markimoo…” Jack leaned down, pressing a trail of sweet kisses down Mark's neck.

A quiet groan came from the man underneath, causing Jack to giggle and place more kisses to Mark's collarbones. “Sean… I wanna cum…”

Jack smiled, still leaving kisses on the American's skin. He sped his hips up again, snaking a hand down between the two of them. He grabbed ahold of Mark's cock, stroking slowly.

Mark centered his attention in on the feeling of Jack's soft hand on his length. He gasped, biting down on his lip again to keep quiet. Jack stopped his kisses, looking up to his lover. He sped his hand up, smiling when Mark's eyes squeezed shut and his lips fell open.

“I wanna hear you, baby. Your deep voice making those lovely moans…” Jack ran his thumb along the slit on Mark's cock, making the American give a pornographic moan. Jack smirked again. “Just like that…”

“S- _Sean_ … ‘M gonna cum…”

Jack moved his hips quicker, returning his lips to the other's neck. He bit down, causing Mark's entire body to jolt. Jack chuckled, releasing his lips from him once again. “Cum for me, baby…”

Mark gasped loudly, his body shaking as his orgasm took over. With a near scream of Jack's name from his lover, the Irishman was cumming, as well.

Jack fell onto the bed beside the American, giving a happy sigh. “I don't mean to pat myself on the back, but that was _pretty amazing_.”

Mark chuckled, cuddling close against Jack. “It really was.” Mark let out an exaggerated sigh. “Damn you, you Irish bastard.”

The other sat up slightly, turning his head to look at Mark. “What did I do?” He had concern plastered on his face.

Mark chuckled, leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips. “I was always on top until _you_ wanted to try it out.”

Jack laughed loudly, ruffling his lover's hair. “Well, aren't _you_ just the cutest little brat?”

Mark smacked Jack's arm softly, cuddling against him again. He was happy to be a brat, as long as he was Jack's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
